The goals of this study are to: estimate the response rate duration, and clinical benefit for patients with AIDS-related non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) treated with MGBG who have failed a potentially curative regime for lymphoma and: to define qualitative and quantitative toxicities of MGBG administered to patients with AIDS-related NHL.